


Thunder Breaks

by bythewillowfern



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythewillowfern/pseuds/bythewillowfern
Summary: Kit and Ty and the thoughts that never left their minds; explored through words and memories.“Your whole family would miss you."“and I would miss you.”





	1. Ty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of ideas that strike me regarding their thoughts and feelings. Each chapter is a standalone but might culminate into something later on.
> 
> Chapter name highlights the POV.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare and The Dark Artifices. I own nothing but the plot. 
> 
> I have taken quotes from The Dark Artifices.

**_“You raised Livvy for you, not for her or anyone else. You knew the damage it might do. You only thought of yourself. I wish— I wish I’d never known you—”_ **

The sun was already high up in the sky, even after how carefully Ty had planned and tailored his day at the beach. With Scholomance just a few days away, he wanted to enjoy his last few moments at the beach, feel the light cawing of seagulls and soft crashing of waves. 

He had tried every form of sensory stimulus that normally quietened his mind. Every familiar location that calmed him when he was overwhelmed. And yet, the disarray of memories clouding his brain only seemed to tighten further like a Gordian knot, threatening to spill deeper and deeper into a territory he couldn’t map. 

A thin breeze cradled his cheek; it's touch gentle and comforting.

“Livvy.”, he breathed out. 

Livvy slowly materialized next to him, silvery dress sparkling in the sun. He vaguely wondered if the sparkle was because of the iridescent nature of the material or due to her almost transparent form which simultaneously reflected and obstructed it. 

“You’re thinking too hard.”, she said smiling softly. “Something on your mind Ty-Ty?”

Ty looked into her eyes. They had once been sea blue-green, a color which he had grown to think of as warm and comforting. It soothed him, the perfect gradient of the Blackthorn eyes, an ever-lasting constant in a world that never seemed calm enough. 

“Livvy. Do you think I’m selfish?”, he whispered quietly. 

Livvy’s smile fell, replaced by a confused frown. 

“Of course not Ty. Why do you ask?”

Ty thought. He thought of bright blue eyes and golden curls. He thought about the only other color that had once offered him the same comfort, and yet now seemed to cause him as much distress. And as he thought, he moved his gaze to the waves crashing at the shore, feeling their movement envelop him. He felt strangely suffocated, eerily alone in the vast expanse of the sea. 

Livvy watched him silently, waiting for him to speak. His mind only echoed a single train of thought ceaselessly. 

“Do you think Kit is happy in Devon?”, he asked her. Livvy looked at him with an unreadable expression. Her eyes narrowed and lips pursed tightly. Despite being used to the unfathomable expressions that other people carried, Livvy’s bothered him, reminded him of how she was Livvy and yet wasn’t. 

“I don’t know”, she replied.

Ty sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head on the warm sand, feeling the sun warm his back as he turned away.

_You only thought of yourself._

_I wish I’d never known you._

_I wish I’d never known you._


	2. Ty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_“Your whole family would miss you,”_   
>  **
> 
> **_“and I would miss you.”_  
> **

"Are you done packing everything you need Ty?", Julian asked. Ty nodded as he shut the lid of his trunk. He had spent the better part of his morning making sure all his essentials were organized meticulously where they belonged. His books were neatly stacked by color in a separate trunk while his personal belongings and clothing lay in a smaller case. After the numerous mind checks, he was positive that no item had been left unaccounted for. 

Julian smiled as he lifted the heavier trunk containing the books while Ty carefully picked the other one, tapping its handle rhythmically. 

"Come on then. The others are waiting."

They made their way down the stairs, Ty taking slow steps as he memorized every single detail of the place he had called his home for almost 16 years. Even as he was overwhelmed by the exciting prospects of what his training at Scholomance would entail, he felt the need to burn the image of the institute in his mind. The closer he got to his departure, the greater was the compulsion. 

They finally entered the hall where Emma proceeded to take the trunk from Julian, advancing to where Magnus stood ready to make a portal. 

Julian lightly put his hand on Ty's shoulders, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"I'm so proud of you Ty. We all are."

Ty looked up at his older brother. Julian's eyes were soft.

"I'm going to miss the institute.", he said quietly, pulling at the edge of his jumper. He felt uneasy at the idea of living with complete strangers in an alien environment he had no information on. All his knowledge of the Scholomance came from Shadowhunter works and was limited to its functioning and purpose. He had no clue regarding the nature of its inhabitants. 

"We are all going to miss you too.", Julian said softly. His eyes were shining as he patted Ty's shoulder one last time. Ty hugged his brother briefly, before turning to respond to the light tap on his shoulder. 

"Don't forget to write to me.", Dru demanded as she crossed her arms. "I want to know all about the badass stuff you do there."

"I won't.", Ty replied firmly. After all that had transpired in the past few weeks, he felt a certain responsibility towards making his younger sister feel included in something bigger than the four walls of the institute. And if that meant writing letters detailing his experiences, he was determined to do so. 

Dru smiled hesitantly. She reached out her hand, before retracting it back to her side. "Stay safe, Ty.", she added, her voice laced with something he couldn't identify. He wondered if she was hiding something.

"The portal's ready.", Magnus shouted from the middle, hands clenched with the struggle of keeping the portal open. In the rush, Ty turned to bid his other siblings goodbye. His eyes moved impatiently, looking for something he knew wasn't there. Livvy's transparent form swirled near the portal as she smiled and beckoned him over before disappearing into it. 

They appeared at the gates, where Julian lay his trunk on the ground and waved one last goodbye. Ty watched him go back until the portal dissolved, leaving a seamless trail of snowy peaks and thick pine forests.

He closed his eyes and let his mind drift away, imagining the soft golden edges of the face he wished he could see one last time.

_“Your whole family would miss you,”_

_“and I would miss you.”_

_"I would miss you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if Ty is OOC. Having only seen him through the eyes of other characters, I'm not sure about how he thinks.


End file.
